Welcome Home
by Mr. Fandom-Nerd
Summary: Edward is re-incarcerated into Arkham Asylum and there, Jonathan is waiting for him. However, like everything that happens in Arkham, it all goes wrong. One-Shot set before the events of "Batman: Arkham Asylum". YAOI (BoyxBoy) with Scarecrow and Riddler. Rated T for some language. (My apologies for some ooc-ness!) P.S.: I don't own anything!


Welcome Home

Jonathan hadn't been this excited in a long time. Of course there wasn't much in life to be excited for when you're locked up in this hellhole called Arkham Asylum, but tonight was an exception.

Tonight he'd finally see his boyfriend again.

Somehow Eddie had found a way to escape the madhouse, but hadn't bothered to take his lover with him, stating he'd "be back to get him very soon."

That was three months ago...

Jonathan felt pretty abandoned and told himself not to forgive Edward anytime soon (which probably wouldn't work, since he had those incredibly cute puppy eyes). Jonathan did miss him a lot, though, and couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again.

As he crawled through the asylum towards Intensive Treatment, he wasn't surprised to see there were no guards to be found. There never was good security here except for that weird Captain Hook-guard Cash. This made walking around the island pretty easy once you figured out how to break free from your cell, which wasn't very hard for such a smart-ass as Jonathan.

He arrived at Intensive Treatment just in time to witness the incarceration of Edward.

"Prisoner Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler, is being incarcerated into Arkham Asylum because he is a total nutcase for trying to outsmart Batman!" one of the guards said jokingly when reading Edward's file. It was hard for Jonathan to not immediately stab the guard with his needle-covered glove and watch as the guard witnessed his worst fears. How dare he insult Eddie's high intellect like that?! He kept quiet, though, not wanting the guards to know he was there too.

He was glad to see a smirk forming on Edward's lips. This meant he had something planned.

"You'd talk different to me if you'd know what's about to happen," Edward said in a very matter-of-fact tone, before being hit by a guard Jonathan knew as Frank Boles, a very corrupt and good for nothing guard that, according to Harley, worked for Joker as an inside man.

Edward didn't flinch or even acknowledge he'd just been punched in the face. He merely continued talking in the same tone as before.

"You guards seriously should have gone to college, you know. Your primitive brains will never understand why I try to outsmart that Neanderthal dressed like a bat." He finished that last sentence with a laugh. The kind of laugh that even gave Jonathan shudders, and he wasn't scared of anything anymore. Well, except for bats then…

Eddie was definitely planning something.

Jonathan thought it was time to jump down from his hiding place (a vent somewhere on the wall) and attack the guards, maybe even kill a few in the process, before three henchmen, dressed as clowns, burst through the doors. Jonathan groaned. He knew who was behind this. He didn't want Harley to get involved with this…

The henchmen were easily knocked out and stopped, but not before knocking out Boles, earning a "HA!" from Edward. Suddenly a smoke grenade went off and covered the room in thick smoke.

"Damn it Harley!" Jonathan nearly shouted. Harley Quinn was Jonathan's best friend but sometimes she just wanted to be too helpful, which always got them into trouble. His prediction was right, because when the smoke cleared, Edward was gone.

The worst part of this all is that the island goes into total lockdown when something like this happens. This made it a little harder to sneak around the island. Just a little. Jonathan wasn't scared, though, as he had his gloves with him.

After the guards cleared out the room, Jonathan jumped out the vent and started his quest to find Harley Quinn and his boyfriend. He was going to kill Harley!

After wandering the halls of Intensive Treatment, careful not to be seen by patrolling guards (though he couldn't keep himself from injecting one guard with his fear toxin and enjoying himself for a while by watching the poor guard being driven into insanity) he came to the conclusion that they weren't in this building. He groaned. This meant he had to go outside. It was almost February and there was snow outside. It was freezing cold, so during this time of the year he usually kept his nightly ventures through the asylum in Intensive Treatment, where his cell was, in order to keep at least a little warm.

Oh well, everything for his boyfriend, he told himself.

Making his way outside, he shuddered heavily. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had used his inmate shirt to make a new mask for himself, as his old one was taken from him when was incarcerated into this House of Madness.

"This is the last time I'll ever pick someone up when they get locked up! They can just come to my cell if they want to see me so badly! Even Edward!" he muttered to himself angrily while trying to keep moving in order to not freeze to death. When was the last time it was ever this cold?

He decided the first spot Edward would be by now was his cell in the Penitentiary. Jonathan still didn't understand why Edward wasn't locked up in Extreme Isolation, like himself and other dangerous criminals (like The Joker, for example). Surely The Riddler is very dangerous due to his unusually high intellect.

Arriving at the Penitentiary, Jonathan got to point of annoyance at which he didn't even care if we was seen or not. He stomped inside, startling several guards. He quickly assumed a fighting position but didn't attack, preferring to first ask them if they had seen Edward or Harley.

"Listen, you lowlife guards! Where the Hell are Harley and Edward?!" The guards were actually surprised, since normally the inmates didn't care about each other, let alone asking where they were at.

The guards didn't feel like talking, though. Instead, the immediately ran towards Jonathan, who still hadn't moved.

"Ah fuck! Why does everything always have to go wrong!" Jonathan said, dropping his look-how-cool-and-powerful-and-evil-I-am-act in favor of running from armed guards carrying shotguns and everything.

Once he finally lost his chasers, who kept yelling for back-up, he sat down on a chair in the lobby next to the entrance, catching his breath. "I have to be careful to not be seen again, I guess…"

He finally got to the cellblocks without any other guards seeing him. There he heard a voice. No, not the voice insane people usually hear (according to Dr Kellerman, his psychiatrist, he wasn't even insane), nor the rude, monotone voices of the guards. Harley's voice! There she was, in her nurse outfit, walking out a cell door that closed behind her.

"Damn it Harley if you ever do that again I swear to God I'll ki-" he started, but was cut off by Harley, with a finger held against her own lips. "Shhh, calm Johnny. Eddie asked me a couple of days ago if I'd be so kind to pick him up when he got incarcerated. I thought I'd be nice and help him. He was gonna go to your cell later, but as you're already here…" she casually pointed a finger at the cell door she had just come out of. "He's in there. Have fun Sweety!" she said, before skipping off, presumably back to her own cell.

"That girl is so confusing sometimes…" Jonathan said to himself, while shaking his head.

"Hey there handsome!" He heard a voice behind him. He hadn't noticed the cell door opening again.

Edward was standing there, in all his smart and cute and handsome glory. Jonathan wasn't even mad at him for leaving him behind anymore. He'd missed him so much!

Without any hesitation he took off his mask and hugged the other man tightly.

"Never leave me behind again, you hear me? I missed you so much!" He said before pulling away and kissing him on the lips gently.

"I missed you too, Johnny. A lot." Edward said after pulling back.

"Welcome back to the madhouse."


End file.
